The worst day in the world
by CSISVUGracelandfan16
Summary: Flack and Jess have a daughter who is eleven and is caught in a school shooting. Things will change. How will it affect the family?  If the subject of school shootings bothers you in any way then dont read my story I'll understand and wont be offended
1. Chapter 1

( I don't own CSI NY but I do own Alex, Logan and Harley.) Alexandra Flack and her friend Logan stood outside in the fresh spring air in the commons of the East Side Middle School, neither one of them really wanting to go into school today when Harley Nichols opened fire.

"LOOKOUT!" hollered Logan diving on top of the younger girl.

Alex grunted and let out a yelp as a bullet just nearly missed hitting her foot.

"Are you okay?" both girls asked the other.

"Just barely missed a shot in the foot, other than that I'm fine. How about you?" asked Alex.

"I'm fine, we have to get inside and call the cops," grunted Logan.

"You're telling me?" said Alex.

"Run on three. One, two three!" yelled Logan.

Just then a shot fired and a scream rang out.


	2. Oh my god

(As I said in the last chapter I don't own CSI NY. I only own Logan, Harley and Alex.)

"Son of a bitch," cursed Logan grabbing her friend.

"Where's the blood coming from? Dammit!" cursed Alex.

"Alex, you got shot!"

At that revelation Alex started to cry as she held her hand over her chest and ran with her friend to the nurses office.

"Lay down," hissed Logan as they skid into the nurse's office and locked the door behind them.

" Holy shit I'm going to die!" wailed Alex.

"Alexandra Flack! You are my best friend! There is no way I will let you die!" hissed Logan.

At the precinct-

"Officers! We have a mass casualty incident at East Side Middle School, we understand that this will be a difficult situation but we ask that you handle it as best as you can," said the brass.

As everyone else began to gather their things, Flack and Jess exchanged a look that read 'Oh Shit!' at the mention of the middle school that their daughters Logan and Alex attended.


	3. Hurry up and save us

(As usual I don't own CSI NY but I do own Logan, Alex and Harley.)

"Damn it all to hell!" cursed Logan as she continued to put pressure on the wound.

"Logan?" choked Alex.

"Yeah?"

"When I die, you have to kick Becca Benson's butt at softball for me ok?"

"Damn it Alex, for the one-hundredth time, you will not die do you hear me?" hissed Logan.

Alex coughed, "If I'm not going to die then how come there's so much blood?"

Logan looked away; knowing that if the cops didn't get here soon Alex would be done for.

Outside-

"Over there!" said Don as he and his partner moved closer.

"Logan! Alex!" said Don from outside the door.

The door opened.

Don picked up Alex and ran with her to the bus waiting outside.

"Logan? Are you okay?" asked Jess.

"A little shaken up, I'm fine though,"

"Come on," said Jess.

At the hospital-

Both Don and Jess were sitting in the waiting area anxiously, Logan on the other hand couldn't stop pacing and muttering to herself.

"She thought was going to die, she kept asking me if she was going to die and I didn't know what to say," whispered Logan.

"Logan, calm down sweetie," said Jess.

(Sorry I didn't mention this earlier but Logan is also her sister)

" I can't! I'm her older sister! I'm supposed to protect her when things go bad! I'm not supposed to let her get shot!" said Logan.

"Logan, girl, you did everything right, you can't beat yourself up over this," said Jess trying but not succeeding in calming her thirteen-year-old.

"Are you all here for Alexandra Flack?" asked a doctor as he entered the waiting area.

"Yes, is she okay?"

The doctor sighed, a look alluding bad news all over his face.

(I was going to leave off right there! I decided to be nice and not though)

"It's touch and go, whoever was with her, you should thank them. They did a great job at putting pressure on the wound. They may very well help save her life,"

"That would be me. Her sister,"

"You're very lucky to have such a wonderful daughter. I must be going but we will update you when we have something new," said the kind, older doctor.

"See Logan, you did help her," said Jess.

"Will it be enough though?" mumbled Logan

"Yes, of course it will," said both parents

" She is my little sister and best friend, they can't let her die,"

* Reviews please! For the record, I am doing this after being out on a ski trip all day and it is almost midnight where I am which shows how much I love you guys! I hope you like it. Again, I love you guys!*


	4. temper control and change as it begins

(Disclaimer, I don't own CSI NY. I do own Logan and Alex as well as Harley when he was alive)

"How are you guys holding up?" asked Stella, Mac, Danny and Lindsay as they entered the waiting area.

"Jess and I are doing okay. Logan over here is a different story," said Don.

"Yeah, I'm a different story because I watched my kid sister almost bleed out right in front of me," snapped Logan from her place on the floor next to Jess.

"Whoa, Logan, calm down girl," said Jess.

"NO! I will not calm down! You are her parents but I had to listen to my little sister ask me if she was going to die! I pressed my hand on her stomach for half the day! I was scared shitless! I can't calm down!" ranted Logan.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to clear my head," snapped Logan before stomping out of the waiting area leaving Jess and Don amazed that their daughter, who usually had perfect control of her temper had just flipped out on them.

" I'll go see if I can find Logan," said Don standing up.

"Guys, stay here in case the doctor comes out with an update, we'll go," said Stella and Lindsay.

(I'm giving myself chills as I write this!)

"LOGAN!" yelled both woman as they searched the grounds.

Logan had gone to one of the gardens and sat on the edge of the fountain.

For some bizarre reason, fountains helped her clear her head when she was upset.

"Let's go talk to the nurses at the nurses station, maybe they saw Logan," suggested Lindsay.

"Excuse me, did you see a tall girl, she's thirteen but looks sixteen, brunette come past here?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, poor kid seemed pretty upset. I told her she should go out in the garden and get some fresh air," said the on duty nurse.

"Thank you,"

"Logan, what happened back there?" asked Stella and Lindsay as they approached the crying Logan.

"I'll go tell them we found her," said Lindsay excusing herself.

"My dad was just being a pain in the ass. I had a lot of anger towards the kid who shot Alex. It finally burst,"

"Logan, trust me on this one, dads are going to be a pain in the ass no matter what. Having a lot of pent up anger doesn't excuse the fact that you yelled at your mom," said Stella gently.

"Did you come out here just to tell me everything I did wrong?"

"No,"

" I'm only thirteen! I shouldn't be worrying about if my little sister is going to live or die! I should be worrying about stupid things like if the guy I like likes me back," said Logan.

"I agree. Logan, Alex wouldn't want you to beat yourself up,"

"Come on, let's go back inside and see if there's any news on Alex,"

Back inside-

" She was out in the garden, Stella's talking to her. I think she feels pretty bad about all of this," said Lindsay as she returned to the waiting area.

"I think I got the memo when she flipped out on me," said Jess.

(Things are starting to change!)

"I have some news for you," said the doctor appearing in the waiting room.

"How is she?" asked Don.

The doctor sighed and said," She…"

(I am so evil! I just gave you guys an other cliff -hanger! Please review! Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I write more chapters for you amazing people!)


	5. things are starting to return to normal

(As I have said before, I own Logan and Alex and Juliet who will only be briefly mentioned. I'm not mentioning Harley anymore because he's dead.)

The doctor sighed, " She sustained major injuries, she's in a medically induced coma at the moment. She's stable but not out of the woods yet. We have a long road ahead of us; she's a very healthy eleven-year-old. I think she'll pull through," said the doctor.

"Can we see her?"

'One at a time,"

Logan went in first after having a long talk with both of her parents and she stayed with Alex until her dad came in.

A couple of weeks later-

The day was dark, rainy and just overall incredibly depressing.

This was the third week of extreme rain for the city of New York and Logan Flack believed that her sister Alexandra would come out of her coma if it would just stop raining!

"Rain, just go the fuck away," swore Logan under her breath as she sat in the chair by her sisters' bed.

"What's that?" asked Don from the doorway.

"You know how much Alex hates rain, I told the rain to go away so she'll wake up," said Logan.

"You think she'll wake up?" asked Logan, looking up at her dad.

"Of course I do, this is Alex we're talking about. Last time I heard, you and Alex both had planned on meeting was it Justin Bieber before you die?"

Logan lightly whacked her dad on the arm," Ew, dad both of us hate him. It's Taylor Lautner we want to meet!"

"I'll never keep them straight, that's what your mother did," said Don.

"I miss mom,"

Jess had taken off to Vancouver to visit her father saying that she needed to escape the city and telling Logan, and only Logan that she could call if something happened. Ever since Don and Jess had their first big fight nothing had been the same.

Flashback-

"Damn it! Why can't you just accept that Logan is grieving and that's why she flipped out on you?" Don exclaimed

"Maybe there is something more there? Maybe she's been seriously angry and she finally lost control now?" shot back Jess.

"Jess, she is already upset enough about the fact that Alex may not live. Do not make her any more upset by having her talk to a fucking shrink!"

"Don, I know you're used to being the decision maker but this is a decision the both of us need to make!" hissed Jess.

"Can I come in?" asked Logan and Alex's friend Juliet from the doorway.

"Sure,"

Juliet limped awkwardly into the ICU room and sat on the chair next to Logan.

"How is she?" asked Juliet, curiosity and worry evident in her voice.

"She's the same," whispered Logan.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get over here sooner. My mom wouldn't let me out of her sight for a long time. That was, until my dad finally stepped in and talked her into letting me come see you guys,"

"It's okay Juliet, we understand. Plus, my dad is a cop and he's right outside the room. I highly doubt he would let anyone get near us," laughed Logan.

Logan paused for a second, she hadn't laughed since her sister had gone under. It felt, strange, but nice. It felt like she was starting to get back to her old self, her pre-shooting self again.

"What? Lo' what is it?" asked Juliet waving her hand in front of Logan's eyes.

"Nothing Juliet,"

Juliet gave her a skeptical look.

"NOTHING!" protested Logan.

"Okay,"

"Have you been back to school yet?" Logan questioned, more than happy to get the subject off of herself.

"Nah, it's just too weird you know? The Principal and the Vice Principal personally called every house and spoke to every family about how sorry they were and that they still wanted us to come back but if we didn't then they understood. Like I said, my mom didn't want me out of her sight for awhile after the happening,"

"Seriously? They called and spoke to every single family? We have over 100 families. Whom did you hear that from anyway?"

"I didn't hear it from anyone! The principal and the vice principal called my house! How much do you want to bet that there are like fifteen messages on your answering machine at your apartment?"

"You're probably right and no I am not going to bet with you,"

Both girls turned back to Alex, " I miss her. My parents got into a big fight. Like a really big fight. Jess left to go visit her dad. I'm not kidding! That's why she isn't here right now! Last time they got into a fight, Alex wouldn't leave my room! We were both nervous about what was going to happen, she is really the only one who listened. That was before we met you,"

In Alex's head-

Alexandra Flack you need to wake up.

"I want to! I can't though!" softball Alex told blood covered Alex.

"Alexandra, your sister needs you. You need to wake up," said Angel Alex.

Out in the real world-

"Dad. Get the doctor! She's waking up!" squealed Logan.

Don jumped from his spot outside the room and went to the nurses station and told them to page doctor bailey.

"Welcome back Alex," said Logan, Juliet and Don. Logan had called Jess who was on a plane out to New York.

"Hi," said Alex.

"Hi," said Jess from the doorway.

Flashback to Flack and Jess's wedding day-

"I do," said Don.

"I do," said Jess.

"You may kiss the bride," said the priest.

Don pulled back the veil and kissed Jess softly but passionately.

"I love you,"

End of flashback-

"Jess can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Don.

"Sure," said Jess.

* I want to apologize for not updating in such a long time. Midterms just ended and I have a lot of homework. I'm going to try and post whenever I can and as much as I can. Also if any of my readers go to East Side Middle School I am sorry if I offend you in any way.*


	6. later that summer

(As I have said in my previous chapters I own Alex, Alexa and Logan. Oh yeah and my strange imagination. You guys are the absolute best readers ever! Thank you for putting up with me, my ADD and my not updating and leaving you hanging for a long time! Please R&R!)

"Jess, I wanted to apologize for everything I said when we had our fight. I think I overstepped a little bit. You were right; this was a decision that the both of us should have made. Not just me, also I should have told you about the shrink thing" started Flack.

"I pressed hard on a subject that I probably shouldn't have pressed very hard on. I think I overstepped also. I didn't know very much about the issue. I'm really sorry," Finished Jess.

"I have something for you," said Don pulling Jess's wedding ring out of his pocket.

"You kept it?" said Jess turning away in surprise.

"Of course I kept it. Jess, babe look at me," said Flack. When Jess didn't turn, Flack gently took his wife by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"What is it? Why are you crying?" asked Flack.

"I feel really bad," admitted Jess through tears.

"Jess, look at me. The fight is over. There's nothing to worry about. Don't stress yourself out okay?" said Flack, taking Angell's face in his hands.

Jess nodded.

"Come on let's go check on the girls," said Flack after he had kissed Jess.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Alex as her parents re-entered the hospital room.

"Yeah,"

"Okay," said Alex obviously still skeptical.

"Alexandra Danielle Flack, we would tell you if something had happened," giggled Alexa and Logan.

"Hey knucklehead. The doctor said you could go home today," Logan reminded her sister after Alexa had left the next day.

"Good, I miss my bed," said Alex.

At a softball game that summer-

"Eye on the ball Alex!" yelled Logan as her sister got up to bat.

"Strike one!" yelled the umpire.

"Come on Alex!" yelled Logan and Alexa.

"You can do it!" yelled the entire team.

Alex was really a miracle child. She had come out of a coma, lived through a school shooting. (Just barely,) and here she was out on the softball diamond.

CLANG! Resounded through the softball diamond as Alex made contact with the ball.

"GOOD GIRL!" everyone yelled as Alex started to take second base, the outfielders still chasing the ball.

"All the way home Alex! You can do it! Almost there girl!"

Everyone from the home team was on their feet yelling words of encouragement.

"SAFE!" yelled the umpire as Alex skid into home plate seconds before the ball landed in the catcher's glove.

"Good girl!" yelled the coach, Jess and Flack from the stands and the other girls from the dugout.

Logan, Alexa, Jess and Flack were the first to reach Alex as time ran out in the inning.


	7. A new side

I just wanted to tell you guys that you are the best in the world! Thank you for putting up with my not updating! I have a lot of homework so I'll try and update whenever I can as much as I can.

Enjoy! Also I don't own CSI NY! I own Alex, Logan, Danielle and Alexa.

-Later that summer at Danielle's Police Academy Graduation-

"Danielle Felicia Flack!" called the director.

Mac, Stella, Danny, Lindsay, and the rest of the CSI group had joined Jess and Don along with Alex and Logan in supporting Danielle as she began her career as a cop.

-3 months later as Danielle is on her first case-

"David Harris you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Danielle recited.

"Yes,"

As Danielle personally escorted the suspect into the interrogation room where her Uncle Mac and her Uncle Danny were waiting, a feeling of good washed over her.

Pretty please rate and review! I know I haven't posted in a long, long time but I've got a ton of homework and cheerleading is in full swing so I'll try and post whenever I can. By the way, what do you guys think of the Danielle character?


	8. Oh crud

Hi all! You are the best readers ever and I absolutely love you guys! I owe you! I'm going to continue with the Danielle character unless you guys tell me that you don't like her. A big shout out to runner043 for helping me get past my writers block!

"Danielle, bad news. David Harris escaped," Jess told her daughter.

"How the hell did this happen?" demanded Danielle following her mom into the squad room.

"The officer bringing him into court turned his back for a second, the bastard pushed the officer's head against the desk and ran," groaned Jess.

"I will get this wise ass bastard if it is the last thing I do," Danielle growled as she stood next to the desks of her parents.

"The hell you will. This guy is dangerous!" exclaimed Flack.

"Dad, I'm a cop. I make choices that can take my life at any moment. " Protested Danielle.

"She makes a point Don," interjected Jess.

"Alright, you win," said Don.

"Officer Flack? This man has a tip for you," reported the Desk Sergeant.

Danielle nodded," Right this way sir. Can I get you coffee or anything?"

"No I'm alright."

"Okay, so what kind of tip are we talking about here sir?" asked Danielle entering the interview room and closing the door behind her.


	9. Good and bad news

I love you guys so much! You are all so patient! I have finals this week and next so updates will be few but I am going to update. I'm not sure how to continue after this or even if I should. Any suggestions are very welcome! I don't own CSI NY but I do own Danielle, Alex and Logan. Please Read and Review!  
"I'll take it from here Danielle," said Flack as Danielle led her collar towards booking.

"I got it dad," laughed Danielle.

Danielle led Franklin into the booking room where the officer in charge would search him and take his information down.

"How's Uncle Danny?" asked Danielle as she returned to the hallway where her father was waiting.

Flack sighed, " He's hanging in there. Your Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Mac are at the hospital.

"I'd go over there but I think I have to stay and see my case through," apologized Danielle.

"It's alright. Get over when you can okay?" said Flack

"Yeah dad," said Danielle.

"I want my lawyer," moaned David the second Danielle entered the room.

"Say please," said Danielle trying to not smirk.

"I want my lawyer please!"

" Okay so David, listen here. We have you on tape for B&E as well as armed robbery and assault with a deadly weapon," said Danielle

"So what?" spat David.

" Dude just tell me why you did it!" exclaimed Danielle.

"You don't have to answer that!" interrupted the lawyer.

Danielle continued.

"So tell me, was that girl who was locking up the drugstore doing something that made you angry? Come on man, tell me," prompted Danielle.

"We have photographic evidence of you breaking and entering then assaulting the woman. We know you did it David, we know you killed that innocent eighteen-year-old girl. What we don't know, is why," said Danielle


	10. Up and down

*Hey people! Glad to hear people like what I've done so far. This will be the third to last chapter okay? Please R&R but nothing mean!*

"Dad, how is he?" asked Danielle as she rounded the corner after exiting the elevator to Danny's floor.

"He's doing better. It's going to be a long road though," sighed Don.

"Where's mom?" asked Danielle.

"She's with Stella and Lindsay trying to make Lindsay relax," murmured Don as they walked back to Danny's room.

"That's good," said Danielle.

"Hi Danielle!" exclaimed Lucy who was two now.

"Hi Lucy," said Danielle.

"Hey Lucy where's everyone else?" asked Don.

"In the waiting room," said Lucy.

"Let's go find everyone else," said Danielle following Lucy.

"Is it just me or does it feel like we were here not even a year ago?" asked Logan breaking the silence that had filled the waiting area.

"No, it's not just you. It feels that way to me too," said Alexa who was Stella's daughter.

"Except, last time it was Alex who was in the hospital bed," said Mac from his spot next to Flack.

"Yes but everyone has become so much stronger since then," Flack put in.

"Which is why Danny is awake," said Lindsay entering the waiting area three weeks later.

"That's great," said Flack jerking up from his position on the chair next to Mac.

"I'm going to make a coffee run. Who wants some?" asked Danielle standing up.

Alex opened her mouth to say something but Jess cut her off.

"No coffee for you or you'll go crazy,"

Alex was one of those people where if you gave her the slightest bit of caffeine she would go nuts.

Alex frowned.

Danielle took down the orders of the adults into her phone and left, happy that everyone was calm again.

* Alright, I know it was short but believe me the last two chapters will be long! Please let me know if you would like a sequel or not. Read and review because that makes me =) and when I'm happy I'm more likely to write more for you super great people.*


	11. loud music and shots fired

*Hey all, so this chapter will be long because this is the second to last .You guys are the best readers ever! *

"Is there something I can help you with Officer?" asked a young woman in maybe her mid-twenties as Danielle stood at her doorway.

"We received a complaint that your music was being played too loud. Please, just turn it down," said Danielle with a smile.

"Sure," said the young woman.

"Thank you miss. If we get called back again it will result in a ticket," Danielle warned.

"I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," promised the young woman.

"Thank you miss. You have a good night now,"

Danielle started to walk back towards her cop car when shots were fired from next door.

"Get inside and keep the door closed!" Danielle yelled to the young woman.

"This is Officer Flack, shots fired at the corner of Davis Avenue and Church Street. Please send back up," said Danielle trying to see if she could find eyes into the building without getting too close to the glass.

At that moment another bullet sailed through the glass.

"Shots fired at a police officer. Central send back up and put a rush on it!" exclaimed Danielle into her radio.

"10-4,"

Danielle took cover behind the steps to the house in an attempt to cover herself from harm.

"Oh thank god," breathed Danielle as she heard the sirens in the distance.

Not only could she see multiple squad cars coming up the street she also recognized her father's car.

Danielle walked quickly back to where a command post was set up so she could give the other officers a little background information.

"Are you okay?" asked Don as his oldest child approached.

"Yeah dad I'm fine," said Danielle.

"Officer Flack, can you give us a little background information?" asked the Officer running the command post.

"Yeah. The girl I talked to was probably mid-twenties early thirties. It appeared that she was the only one inside her residence when I responded. It appeared as though the shots were fired from the residence next to her," said Danielle.

"Thank you Danielle," said the officer.

"Let's see who owns the residence next door," said the officer.

"The residence next door is owned by a David Harris. No mental health record to suggest as to why he would do this," murmured the other officer.

David Harris had been sentenced to 15 years and apparently he had paroled early.

"I'm the one who put David Harris away. He had said before being taken away that he would get his revenge on me. I guess this is his version of revenge," mumbled Danielle.

Right then another shot was fired and Danielle fell to the ground.

Oh I am so bad for doing this to you guys again! Read on to find out what happens! The next chapter will be the last. Read and review!


	12. Officer down and life sentence

Hey so this is the last chapter =(. But not to worry I do have plans to make a sequel to this! Read and review!

"Officer down! Officer down!" Flack yelled

"Flack they need you, I'll go with her," said Jess.

"Come on Danielle hang in there," said Jess as the ambulance sped through the City streets on the way to the hospital.

Back at the scene-

"Mr. Harris, we have your house surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" yelled the commanding officer through the bullhorn.

Surprising everyone David Harris came right out, he didn't put up a fight and he didn't open fire either, he simply walked out with his hands in the air as he was instructed to do.

"Detective Flack, that was your daughter! Go!" barked the commanding officer.

At Queen of Mercy hospital-

" Jess? Where's Danielle?" asked Flack.

"She's in the hospital room right up the hall. She's fine Flack," Jess assured her husband.

In the end, Danielle was fine. The bullet hit her chest but she had minor injuries, which everyone was happy about. In the following year she moved on to become a homicide detective just like her parents while David Harris went back to jail for life because he attempted to kill a cop.

Okay, I hope you guys liked it and there will be a sequel. Thank you for being such loyal readers and reviewing. I love you guys tons!


End file.
